making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mackenzie Lee
Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 36 (3rd most) Season 6 (6.2) * You know, we learned the choreography on the field, but this is our first time performing there. Being seen on the big screen’s definitely intimidating. * When you’re five-two and you’re next to a beautiful girl that’s five-ten and she can kick her nose, and you can’t, it’s easy to see that you’re not quite up to par. * Luckily, the person next to me just pulled me right down to the splits. (6.3) * scene Home sweet home. I can’t believe it’s been four days since finals. It’s gone by so quickly. When Kelli called my number and name, it definitely took me a minute to realize it was me she was calling. It was very exciting. While we were standing up there, all the training camp candidates, it started to register in my head, “okay, I have to move her now and find a place to live. * scene There’s a lot of adjustment when it comes to making it to training camp, especially because it’s not a guarantee. Veronica and I will definitely be stretching and working out and practicing every night. * scene Training camp is kind of a huge concern. Just sort of knowing that I can go home any day. * office visit When Kelli called my name, I was definitely disappointed. You know, nobody wants to be called into the office. Especially not on the first night that they’re calling people in. I hope that they won’t cut girls tonight. * office I’m definitely very nervous and anxious and just ready to go in and find out what they have to say. * office Because I’m so short, I’d be at the end of the kick line, which is even more crucial, so I’m definitely worried that I won’t be able to gain the flexibility, but I’m definitely going to try my hardest. (6.4) * The kick line’s definitely something I’ve been dreading and I’ve known it was coming, and I’ve just been hoping it would come later instead of sooner. * Watching the veterans was both intimidating and inspiring. You sort of look at what they’re doing and think, could I ever do that? But it is inspiring because at one point they were just like us and they didn’t know the kick line. * fitting They know how to pull and tug and make everything fit right. And it’s kind of like a whirlwind. * Last week during training camp, Kelli and Judy called me into their office and talked to me about my kicks. So, I’m doing everything I can to get them to where they need to be. One of the veterans, Brittany Evans, she’s small like me and she’s a great kicker, so I thought she might have some advice. * Having someone with four years of experience come and help me really means a lot. * I’m really glad I called Brittany. She was just really encouraging. I feel like she really believes in me, so it was really nice to have her in here and too learn all of her little tricks. (6.6) * They said that my kicks had improved a little, which is good, because I have been working on them a lot, so it’s nice to know that what I’ve been doing is working at least a little. (6.7) * Today, I need to show Kelli and Judy that I can kick, and also that I’m a powerful enough dancer to hold my own on the field. We know every night could be our last, but this really, really could be my last night, so I’m just nervous. * line I think this is a pretty big moment for all of us, but I think I might be more scared than anyone else. * being called into the office I’d be really sad if tonight were my last night. * office I definitely feel like I’ve tried my hardest. I know that I’ve improved, so I’m proud of that, and it’s just up to Kelli and Judy to know if I’ve improved enough. * office It’s terrifying, especially right now, to be called in. I feel a little bit of relief because I’m not going home tonight, but I know there’s no promise that will last beyond Monday, so I’ll definitely spend this whole weekend working on my flexibility and hoping that it can be there on Monday. (6.8) * Today, I’m at Advanced Bodyworks and Massage. I’ve been working with one of the trainers here, Yvette. She’s been helping me to loosen up my hamstrings and hip flexors. It’s frustrating knowing that my kicks are holding me back, but it is nice to know that it is something that I can work on, and so I’ve just been doing that as much as I can. * Flexibility has never been my strong suit, but it’s never really mattered until now. * I’m ready to go to practice tonight. I am all stretched out and ready to go. * It’s a pretty important night for me, because the last time we saw each other, Kelli and Judy told me that my kicks basically needed to improve over the weekend or else, so hopefully I’ve done that. * Kelli and Judy just told us that we’re going outside to the practice field. It’s like 107 degrees outside, and I’m terrified. * I feel like when we’re doing the kick line, everyone’s staring at me, and they’re just waiting for me to mess up. So, hopefully, that’s not the case. * It’s really hard to tell, especially without the mirrors, if I’m kicking high enough. Um, especially in this big space, it’s just, it’s really hard to tell. I hope I am doing well enough. * Kelli and Judy said that they want to talk to a few people inside. Hopefully I won’t be one of those people. * It’s really weird to see our lockers and everything. I sort of always dreamt about it but never really pictured it. * It’s not hard to pose for that long, but you do get kind of antsy, I guess. * I wasn’t even sure if I would be on this team last night, and then today, I’m getting to wear the uniform and pose with the rest of the team. It’s just amazing. * It’s 2 o’clock right now, and the game’s at 7:30, so we will get to the stadium, we’ll do a run-through. Sometimes, your adrenaline and everything gets crazy once you get out onto the field, so I don’t really know what to expect from that, but I do feel prepared. * This definitely makes it feel a lot more official. It’s our first game, we have our own space and our own picture of us in the uniform. It definitely feels like it’s the real deal. * I know as soon as I see the crowd, I’m gonna freak out. * I don’t know if I’ve ever felt like this before. I don’t think so. * interspersed My whole life, I hope I would be here, but I was never sure. It has been really long. It’s been fun and exciting, but it’s been pretty hard. To be here today means really the world to me, and I’m just excited to be dancing at my first game. Commentary Season 6 (6.2) * I don’t know if 61 can get kicks up, but I think she’s worth a gamble at training camp. – J * deliberations Seemed like her kicks were low./ I wrote that down./ I mean, because I had everything else pretty strong except that./ She was my favorite for the past three weeks up until I saw her on the field. And I lost her there. It swallowed her./ It’s just too big of a place for her./ Yep./ Sure see the beauty in her, that’s for sure. – K/ She’s very, very pretty. (6.3) * Her right kick was low and tight… and her left kick was low and tight. – K * Mackenzie is going to be tough. She has short legs and tight kicks. And we may not be able to change that in this short amount of time. – K * Mackenzie is beautiful and she’s powerful. – J * Who’s beautiful? – K/ Mackenzie. – J/ She’s a doll and she loves this down low to the ground. – K/ She’s short-legged. It’s a shame. – J/ Because this stuff she’s good at. – K/ Very good. – J * Very fun to watch. – K (6.4) * Her little kicks are… she’s trying to be so precise. – K/ They look a teeny-weeny bit higher. I’m wishing, I know. – J/ We’re both wishing. – K * Mackenzie Lee has very, very tight kicks. I don’t know if we can remedy that in this amount of time. – K * I’m really proud of you. Just keep working really hard. And I know that you’re going to do it and I’ll see you at practice tonight. Just keep up the good work. – Brittany Evans (6.5) * Mackenzie knows this more like some of our veterans. – K * Angela and Mackenzie, y’all are so powerful. You make everybody want to watch you. – J (6.6) * Mackenzie’s kicks are still too tight. – J * Mackenzie, you are in the split, so that shows us that you can split, but somehow you don’t have the strength to get… your legs are just so tight. – J/ And if you can do those splits, then you can over time get flexibility. – K/ There’s improvement, though, I can tell that. – J (6.7) * I’m looking at Mackenzie. – K/ Wow! Her kicks look better. If she’d point. – J/ Her pace is okay. – K/ Yeah. – J/ At least she’s on the beat. – K * Point your toes. Your feet look flexed. – K * Your straight kicks were higher. – J (6.8) * Mackenzie’s willing to do what it takes to make the team. I know a lot of girls wouldn’t be willing to go this far. – Massage therapist * If Mackenzie or Kamilah seem alarmingly lost or concerning on the kicks, then I think there will be some cuts tonight. – K * Still on our radar tonight is Mackenzie. We need to see, one more time, if her kicks have improved. It’s not going to happen overnight, but we just need to see improvement. – J * Where’s Mackenzie? Her left looks, not bad and if you’re in front of her she’s got a… it’s a tight coming down. – J/ It’s real quick coming down. – K/ She can’t let her body thrust over at all. – J * Mackenzie, on your release, try to extend yours. Yours are coming down too quickly that it makes them look snappier. Do whatever, try to extend that a little bit, delay it. – K Office Visits Season 6 (6.3) * of episode, third of three Kelli says they think she’s great to watch and has effortless showmanship. Their big concern is her kicks are tight and low. They wish they could just have her do everything but the kick line, but they can’t. Mackenzie says she’s stretching a lot and almost feels like she’s getting tighter because of it. Kelli wants to know about her stretching regimen, and Mackenzie says she doing splits for thirty minutes and doing cushions. Kelli seems satisfied that she’s trying, and says she doesn’t want to give her false hope, since it is a real concern. And it’s ridiculous and thinks she’s great in every part of their spreadsheet. Mackenzie gets a little teary, and Kelli apologizes for making her cry, and Mackenzie says she just cries. Kelli says they aren’t giving up on her, because she has great performance potential. But there is a distinct difference between her kicks and everyone else on the squad. [Mackenzie leaves] Kelli says she’s so sweet and pretty (Judy agrees) and says it’s not fair for her. Judy says she’s not the total package. (6.7) * of episode, fifth of five Kelli tells her they’re at the same place. They think she’s adorable. She likes her show, performance, routines, and style. Judy says attitude is a big part of this team, and thinks she came in the first day with a great attitude. Kelli says it says a lot that this team is pulling for her; this team is full of women who are trying to make it themselves. Kelli says her kicks are not where they need to be. She doesn’t think she’s ready for their kick line. Kelli asks how she feels physically. Mackenzie says she does feel like it’s getting better. At the beginning of camp, she wasn’t sure how they could possibly stretch anymore. And now she feels like they have improved and feels like they could continue to. She’s been working on it a lot and has been seeing a physical therapist. She’s says she’s not one to be complacent, and promises if she were given the opportunity, she would do her best to continue to improve. Kelli says she’s stood tall and stood proud, and she’s withstood a lot of pressure. They’re in a dilemma with her: they want her on the squad, but sometimes her legs aren’t allowing her the looseness that she needs. Kelli tells her good night, and says they’ll see her more flexible on Monday. Mackenzie thanks them for giving her the time; she’s promises she’ll work on it. Judy says she knows she will. [Mackenzie leaves] Judy says she has the most adorable laugh, and Kelli says she’s beautiful and has a great personality. Other Season 6 (6.1) * Shown being invited to finals (6.2) * She’s shown being invited to training camp (6.3) * Moves into a new apartment with Veronica Ann (6.4) * Has one-on-one session trying to improve her kicks with Brittany Evans (6.7) * After Alex is cut, and is leaving the office Mackenzie (who is waiting for her office visit) mentions Alex looks sad. Alex says she got cut, and the two hug, as Mackenzie tells Alex she did a good job. * After her office visit, she tells the cheerleaders waiting outside that she’s okay for today, and they scream and run up to hug her (more than the typical scene) (6.8) * At the start of the episode, there is a scene of her going to a massage/physical therapy center to stretch out her legs * She’s shown looking at her locker room photo, which is then highlighted Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:S6 Rookie Category:3 years